


Summon the Goldsmith

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin deals with a golden eyesore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Summon the Goldsmith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ for the Camelot Drabble prompt #448 Apologize. The ordinary disclaimers apply.

  
"It wasn't my fault!"

"What?"

"I couldn't help it."

"What have you done now, Merlin?"

"Nothing. Not deliberately."

"Out with it."

"It just happened!"

"You're trying my patience here."

"To be on the safe side, I'd like to apologize."

"Aargh!"

"I polished your royal crown, and it sort of... crumpled."

"You're joking. That's solid gold."

"The melting's a total mystery."

"Only you, Merlin. Only you."

"I had the best intentions, wanting to please you."

"Well, is the gold still intact?"

"Yes. But it's a lump that must be reforged."

"Thank goodness! I secretly hated that monstrous thing."

"Oh, I know."


End file.
